


Signless: Break Your Moirail's Heart ===>

by FallenBenevolence



Series: Brave New World-A Homestuck AU [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Moirails, mentions of future character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBenevolence/pseuds/FallenBenevolence
Summary: Alternate events to the nightmare in Signless: Be a Wreck ===> and Highblood: Flashback ===>AKA in which the events of Highblood: Flashback ===> are fleshed out a bit in a different way than originally intended.Signless breaks his moirail's heart with mere words.





	Signless: Break Your Moirail's Heart ===>

**Author's Note:**

> This does kinda render Signless: Be a Wreck ===> and Highblood: Flashback ===> out of date, but I'm gonna leave them up for people to enjoy too.

You keep your composure as you're paraded in front of your moirail. You can see the emotions flicker through his eyes before he masks it. He never intended for you to end up here, vulnerable and at his mercy. You never expected to be in danger in his lands. You were both wrong.

He orders your family taken to the dungeon, as you expected, and you left behind. After the room clears, he stands and steps down from the throne. You are still kneeling, and he towers over you more-so than normal, and pulls you to your feet by your chains.

He unshackles you, and removes the gag that had been hastily shoved in your mouth after you bit one of your captors, making you choke on the dryness of dehydration.

“What part of lay low didn't you understand, mutherfucker?”

“I...was sure we had safe passage.” You were wrong. Your moirail is only one Subjuggulator, and the only one to support your cause, a few others were lying in wait for you.

“Apparently not.”

“I noticed.” You look up into his face, he's worried and openly showing it since you're alone. He's going to hate what you're about to ask of him, you hate having to ask it.

He guides you to his respiteblock, taking care to avoid the guards.

“Send word of my capture to the Condence.” You will your voice not to waiver. It works.

“Mutherfuckin' WHAT? Is yer thinkpan fried?!” You wince as his voice picks up in volume.

“You heard me, Xan. Turn me in.” You keep your voice firm, hiding your fear. No one wants to die, you are no exception.

“I ain't fuckin' turnin' you in, Kris...”

“If you don't...we'll both die. Us and everyone we care about.” He looks like he's considering your point. You're unsure of the status of his quadrants, mostly because you don't care to define relationships by them, but you know he has at least one other besides you.

“Still. Ain't doin' that to you.” He sits in a pile of cushions and horns and pulls you into his lap. You start shooshing him out of habit.

“You will. Because I'm not asking, I'm telling.”

He sighs and looks like he wants to strangle you. You're pretty sure he has that reaction quite a bit to your shenanigans.

“Fine. Ask a muther to do the hardest shit ever.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” He shooshes you as your mask crumbles and you start shaking and tears start flowing. “I'm scared...”

By the time you have to go to your cell you've regained your composure, long enough to be locked in. Caylyx is in the next cell, screaming, sparking against his restraints, a migraine had been coming on when you'd been captured, and you're sure he hears your voice among the doomed constantly haunting him. You can do nothing for him except choke on your sobs and apologize profusely into the stone wall separating you.

“I'm so so very sorry...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, ancestor trolls have different names from the alpha trolls.
> 
> Kris is short for Kriste, which is Signless' chosen name. He prefers to go by it or just Si.
> 
> Xan is short for Xander, and only Si can call him by it.


End file.
